Hitherto, an access time has been actually measured to check how frequently access is occurred in each logical volume of a plurality of logical volumes formed in a storage apparatus with a plurality of physical disks to relocate logical volumes while paying attention to concentration of access to a physical disk of which a logical disk is made (For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-67187).